After Light The Third Generation
by Dusk of the Raven
Summary: Years and years have passed, not much has changed in a century or so. But Jacob and Renesme have an accident of there own. Kalyn Black is the half werewolf, part vampire and part human hybrid. See her struggle with her ethnicity... And imprinting.
1. Prologue

This is my first Fan Fiction :) Spare me!

Prologue ~ One Messed Up Creature ~

Well, everyone knows the story of Edward and Bella and Jacob and Renesme. I get to be the next freak in line.

My name is Kalyn Black. My dad is a crazy werewolf and my mom is a vampire/human/evil thing. If you ask me, which no one did…

ANYWAY~

School will be starting really soon, and my parents decided that public school would be a nice… experiment. I think they are taking this way out of proportion, I mean, how much damage can a were-vamp-human do?

I sat alone in my house. It was eerily empty. Boxes where stacked along the walls and made a miniature woodland in the rooms. No, woodland isn't the word. More like 'rock canyon.' Anyway, the air was too still. The silence was literally deafening, so I screamed. Yeah, I told you I was a freak, and randomly screaming is NOT normal. But I screamed anyway, the sudden disturbance creating a veil of silence to follow abnormally. Not even an echo. No, instead the silence bounced off the walls of my skull, my thoughts even silent.

That annoyed me.

I stood, wondering if my parents would let me leave the house. Struggling to remember how to exit the wooden house, I clambered around the canyon of boxes. Why do we have so many boxes? I suppose my mom is a scrap-booker, and my dad is a relic of old stuff himself...

I decided to screw them, and go wolf.

The soot-colored wolf bolted away from the house, its slender figure a smudge to the human eye. _No one would notice my disapearence_, the shewolf thought. _No one but everyone. _She sat at the edge of the clearing, looking back at the house with small hesitation. The trees around here had dark bark, making her invisible even to a vampire.

She held a wolfish grin, and she darted away, rekindling her wild side that should never have existed.

Several hours later…

"Where," she pronounced each word, "have," Oh geeze. "You," Over pronounced. "Been!" My mother was thirsty, her eyes almost as black as my fur, and that meant she was crabby. Great.

"Went for a run," I spoke lazily, my grammar not up to standard.

"How do we know your ready? How do we know your thirst won't randomly escalate and cause," she paused, took a deep breath, then decided against finishing her question. My dad was out with the pack, knowing I was out but didn't want to get involved.

"Cause I'm more wolf than human." And with that I went to my room. No, I didn't need to sleep just yet, but I needed to freshen up. I could even hear my mother huff, which brought a strange grin to my face.

I looked into the mirror, my features striking me as odd. Again.

I was pale, but warm. My blood pulsed through my veins at a toasty 108.9 degrees. Paleness because of my inheritance of… well being a leech. My hair was dark, the same shade of my fur with a silky texture from my dads side of the family. I had a bit of a boyish face, thanks to my grandfather, Edward. Ugh, he's like, nineteen and he's my grandfather. Anyway, I have select taste in food, but I get these dangerous cravings for blood. A lot.

I am the fastest werewolf in existence, yet the slowest vampire in the state. I only need about three hours of sleep, so dark circles encased my chocolate to crimson eyes.

No matter how much animal blood I drink, My eyes are a dark red.

Obnoxious.

Goodnight.


	2. First Chapter

Okay, I'll admit school was fairly interesting. I mean, it could have been worse. I could have, scratch that, SHOULD have torn that classroom apart. I mean, thirsts come and go like seasons, and they're almost always destructive. However, to my intense pleasure and arrogance, I kept it in check. I'll admit, I did hiss in the middle of class and make a total fool of myself, but nobody called me 'pussycat' or something. So thats a perp.

I walked to school, thinking about that trip to D.C. dad promised me we'd go on. I think he tells me anything to keep me happy. It kinda depresses me, but at the same time I'm glad I see through him rather than be 'daddy's little princess' and wait for my pony to arrive in the mail. Then, when I was about halfway there, (in Waitville, Sascatchewan, we live a mile from the school) I just hummed to myself, annoyed with the chilly air.

Anyway, I was in the attendance office waiting for the reseptionist to finish final touches on my schedual. The office probably consisted of this one reseptionist, fliting to and fro. She stepped out for what seemed forever, and the phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

It seemed like forever. The phone would not stop rining. I counted to fifteen rings, _after it began_. It drove me mad, so mad that I stood up and answered the damn thing.

"Hello?" I forked, an insane edge to my voice.

"Is this...?" And it was dead. I held on the line for a moment, until the operator turned the loud beeping on, as if the phone should have been off the hook. Then the reseptionist returned, a small stack of papers in one hand and she looked at me as if I was in an insanitarium. I probabley should of been.

"Miss Black...?" Another fading question. Her accent was more or less American, which surprised me a bit. I mean, we are in the middle of nowhere. In Canada.

"Sorry, I was going to call my folks."

"Right, right." She didn't sound convinced, but she didn't know what else I could have possibly been doing. I growled quietly.

This woman annoyed me.

I was so glad to be out of that room, I was practically skipping to my first class. Chemistry was first on my list, and I slowed down before I walk in to class. The scent of many hormonally charged teenagers all in one room was going to be quite a test. I took a breath, then a deeper one and a deeper one. I took a final breath, flexing my lungs and my thirst, and went in.

Everyone pretended as if I wasn't there. This could be good or bad, I supposed. It wasn't until after I sat down someone took notice.

"Hi!" The boy next to me said. He smelled very salty, but with a lime twist."I'm Greg. Are you my chem partner?"

"I guess so," I twisted my face into a smile. He slightly annoyed me but was pretty likeable. His almost black hair was short in the front, and was longer on the sides, curling out. He had a goofy expression, and he had a very toothy grin. I wondered if he played hockey. "I'm Kay."

The bell rang and the teacher, Mr. Scarr, stood. He reminded me of a standard math teacher. Yet, he taught chemistry.

"Ahem, we have a new student. Kalyn Black, please stand up." Oh that was embarrassing. I stood, I felt my cheeks color pink, and I sat down again. I almost missed my chair and clumsily fell into it. Greg patted my back, as if I won a parody award and I just kept my mouth in a tight, embarassed smile. At least I hope it was a smile. "Anyway, today's announcements." And he went over them. He sounded very robotic. And he smelled acidic.

He went on with class, Greg being too helpful and I kept spacing out. It was one of THOSE days. And that voice on the phone...

It was British. I mean I've been here in Canada so long, I could fake the accent in four different dialects. So I know it wasn't from around here. Anyway, it was kind of angelic sounding. Too bad scent isn't transfered via phone. I bet he would have a lovely scent, like lavender. Or chocolate. Mmm, I could go for some chocolate.

"Right, Kay?" Greg's voice suddenly pierced my thoughts. I blinked, incoherently.

"Um, sorry, I'm a little off today." I said cooly, as if it never happened. He didn't believe it. He had a look that had Your-One-Of-Those written all over his face. I sighed, almost in harmony with him.

"You know," he said, I could tell he was distancing himself a little. "Maybe you should get your head in the game."

I decided to play the dumb blonde-smart brunette card. I smiled, kind of flirtatiously, and looked at the problem. The answer was three point four, however thats too easy. I looked up at the tile ceiling, doodle up there a little, bit my lip, furrowed my brow. It made him laugh.

I suppose I'm a little too cute for my own good.

"Three...point..." I had to keep him guessing. "Four?"

He laughed, as if I was a dog who could look the part and bark the answer. That pissed me off, but all I did was smile. Confused.

"Yup," He laughed again and took the paper from me, finishing the rest of the worksheet without me. Although he couldn't keep his eyes on his paper. That also pissed me off.

It wasn't until Geometry my thirst elevated. I sat next to a girl who was stuck in the 80's, although I did like her colorful hair. It was black with purple, orange, blue, green and yellow tipped spikes. It made me smile. But anyway, she had a small paper cut. A paper cut. I was totally fine for ten minutes. It wasn't until _after _the blood had dried and she had a band-aid on that I got thirsty. The sweet scent filled my nostrils, and I should have blown up. All I did was think about that British boy on the phone. Who was he? Just the thought...

"Is this...?" It echoed in my head.

And the thirst swelled down. I had a huge grin on the rest of the day, a few people creeped out by it but it didn't rain on my parade. I won the fight of my life.

Two words for ya, mom.

Ha.

Ha.


End file.
